Story of Thoughts Through Friendship and Rivalry
by DXRULES103
Summary: DXRival fic. A whole set of instances between the Showstopper and the Game. This is filled with all the good Hunter and Shawn moments in their friendship and their rivalry.
1. Chapter 1: Winning Ploys

A/N: These are all one drabble or shot on one moment in time. It will be a final but there will be continual ones. These are the thoughts and themes of many instances and happenings between the Game and the Showstopper. They are not in order. I am sorry for that but sometimes I can't write doing such a thing.

_**SmackDown Premiere **_

Hunter and Shawn finally met. They stared down each other into each eye. Hunter met Shawn's with suspicious heat and warning while Shawn held Hunter's with amusement and slight heat that was pointed at something but Hunter didn't know who.

Shawn held out his hand for the title. Hunter cautiously hands it out as Shawn takes it with one and then the other. Hunter didn't let go. He didn't want to for after all the World Wrestle Federation Title meant the world to him. He finally let go and held Shawn's gaze strongly.

He pointed and then struck the middle of Shawn's chest hard. "You better call down the line, Shawn." Hunter demanded. Shawn in return played that slight amusement into his own eyes with a monotonous face.

Shawn nodded in agreement. "Of course," he assured.

"Yeah," Hunter said, disbelieving the referee. He moved side to side, eying Shawn.

Holding the title now with one hand, Shawn pointed at Hunter and then the belt while looking at both. "I'll make sure of it. You don't have to worry bout it. Leave it to me."

With that they both turned away from each other, understanding enough to get through the night or so it seemed. Shawn walked to the side and held out the belt to a fellow worker. Hunter was paces away from them and turned back to watch.

The Rock's music sounded off. Hunter could feel the anger and anticipation going through him. He walked back to the other side near Chyna and glanced at Shawn. Shawn had finally given the belt safely away from the others and turned. Once again he and Hunter were face to face.

They seemed to speak through the other's eyes and Shawn once again nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna keep it straight." Shawn keenly assured.

As the Rock entered the ring and gave tribute to the crowd. Hunter and the Rock were eye to eye. The Rock yearned for the championship and Hunter wouldn't let the happen. Shawn quickly walked behind Hunter, watching with his attentive eyes and thinking on how the night will go.

And so the match began……………………

Chyna had given the Rock and low blow. Shawn saw this and knew this was his chance. He took her arm and argued his way up to the ramp telling her that she was officially kicked out of the ringside.

Hunter saw this and ran up behind him grabbing his back and glared.

"What the hell you doing?" he growled.

Shawn showed that he was upset. He pointed and Chyna then back to Hunter saying, "She gave a low blow to the Rock. That is interference. You knew she would and so she's out!" With that he waved his hands with points and other stuff. "She is out of here Hunter. You have to deal with it."

"No, she can't go out Shawn! She didn't do it."

"I certainly doubt that."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm right and Chyna-" Shawn turned to Chyna and threw his hand upward towards the exit. "You're out of here!"

Back and forth Chyna argued with Shawn all the way further up the ramp. Hunter was furious. He just watched for a second and decided to return his attention to Rocky.

And so the match continued…………………

Shawn watched grimly as the Rock gave Hunter the Rock Bottom. Hunter lay flat on the mat hurting badly. The Rock knew what he was to do and so got ready to do the People's Elbow.

Shawn was ready. He fixed his hair and waited. The Rock was taking in the crowd, momentarily postponing the evident ending. Shawn held firmly onto the ropes until……..

BAM! Sweet Chin Music to the People's Champion or Wrestler. The crowd was shocked. They booed yet some cheered as Shawn watched the Rock fall, understandably filled with unmatched pain. He was officially done.

Hunter didn't know what he saw as he turned aside on his shoulder. The only thing was a kick and the Rock seemingly falling. He wasn't sure what to make of it for he was still reeling from the blow the Rock earlier gave him.

Shawn grinned to himself as he stared down at the flat form of the Rock. He then walked to glance down at Hunter like a hawk, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to or not. But then he decided.

Shawn walked to the corner and then turned. He spat out a small ball of saliva straight at the Rock in disgust. He turned again as his hair flew freely and back. He realized what he needed to do for Hunter.

He walked towards him and quickly bent saying, "Go cover him, Hunter. Cover him."

Hunter was now on all fours. He looked at Shawn weakly and could only silently with confusion agree to Shawn's plan. He made his way to stand up and the Rock tried to also.

They were both now standing up. They both were hurting by the shots they received. And Shawn increasingly enjoyed what he was seeing. He went to the other corner and Hunter went to grab the Rock for a Pedigree. He raised his arms wide in the air as Hunter set the move up. And has Hunter executed the move Shawn's arms went down exactly when the Rock hit bottom.

Hunter bent down and covered him. Shawn quickly smiled but hid it and went slightly on his knees. He then slapped 1! 2! 3! Triple H had retained his title. Hunter stood up gladly and noticed Shawn. He wondered exactly why Shawn did it.

Shawn himself didn't really know but knew that his choice was good. He went to the side and readily grabbed the Championship belt. Hunter was on the other left corner of the ring. He was tired but okay as Shawn held the belt with both hands and bending yelled, "We did it man! Did I not say you would get it straight?"

He while bent went to Hunter as Hunter held a ready and appreciative smile. Hunter raised his arms high and so did Shawn. Hunter then embraced Shawn in comfort and in friendship as Shawn held him too with the belt high in the air to show that the Game had won.

"Man, Shawn!" Hunter muttered.

"Yeah, man. Looks like I fooled you." Shawn whispered back.

They were moving as one towards the middle of the group as Hunter slightly buried his head into Shawn's shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Hunter said. And Shawn replied, "Anytime."

Then they finally let one another go as Shawn grinned when he let Hunter take the belt to be wrapped around his waist. "This is yours, Hunter."

Hunter breathed rapidly in the moment as Shawn went to strap the belt on. But that didn't seem to work for now so Hunter along with Shane held the belt high in the air as did Shawn who was holding his other hand.

Shawn and Hunter knew this was the time for celebrating and they did. Shane mentioned, "You are the Champ, champ."

Hunter smiled lightly as Shawn showed his mischievous grin and pointed at Shawn saying, "The Champ."

Once again it was time to put the belt on. At first it was Shane would help but Hunter slightly shook his head. "Shawn," he explained.

Taking it, Shawn did as Hunter asked and firmly put the belt back into Hunter's clutch.

As he was doing this Shawn and Hunter remarked each other, "We did it."

"Well, you did right down the line."

"Of course."

"Nice, kick."

"Nice pedigree."

"You definitely kept it straight."

"And you know it." The belt was on.

Chyna had entered the ring as they turned to her. Shawn gave her a memorable hug. "Hey Shawn," she said.

"Hey, girl," he replied.

They held each other tight as if this was something they thought they would never do again. Hunter smiled slightly and called to them raising his arms high, hands ready. Shane did too and so did Chyna and Shawn once they saw it. Their hands and arm were high and they grabbed each other's hand and held tightly. They bunched together as Hunter said, "I'm still here."

Shawn smiled. "You deserve to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were once again separated. Shawn went to the middle of the ropes and grinned. He put an arm around on the top rope and flipped himself over right down on his feet.

Hunter grinned back.

Shawn winked. "Got you in my pocket," he said jokingly.

After Hunter got off he raised his right hand and said, "Not in this lifetime."

Shawn laughed and slapped his hand as they were side to side. They held it like that for a second and let go.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprising Help

I do not own the WWE. That all goes to the McMahon family.

A/N: It's been awhile since I posted for this book. As you can see the title is changed. I hope that's alright. But anyhow here it is.

Hunter felt the pain. The horrible pain that panged and thrashed him over and over again which was instigated by the gay-like Spirit Squad. He felt them hit him and kick him as he tried to fight back but no… it didn't work like that. He was getting weak and the pain was not ceasing. He was growing a little weaker by the seconds that go by.

And he fell in the corner. His eyes felt like they were bulging. He lids started to fall as they still kept their attack. And his mind suddenly flashed to a name. _Shawn. _He was now thinking about Shawn. Why? He didn't know- no – he did. His mind traveled to Shawn because now he knew exactly- well not exactly- like Shawn has been feeling for the past six or seven months.

He thought on how Shawn was plague with the evil that is the McMahons' and with that felt a little guilty. So this was it. This was how it is to be broken, disturbed, stricken, and humiliated by the authority you only spoke truth to. This was how no one really has your back because they instantly showed there true colors.

They have the chair now. Their ready to take off his head. He was hurting and he knew nothing can stop it. In those few moments he strayed into other areas in his mind. Especially towards HBK; Shawn, the man he could never stop hating nor stop loving. And it hurt to finally realize it.

The Spirit Squad are now trying to put the chair on him. Hunter blinked. He wanted to fight harder but he couldn't. He flashed to when Shawn was in the position he was in. But Shawn was in the position where the chair was surrounding his leg. And they succeeded in almost breaking. Hunter grimaced slightly at the cool steel but knew that somehow inside he did deserve this.

He didn't go out of his way to help Shawn. Not after all the history, friendship, rivalry, and hatred between them. He didn't help. No, instead he joined the enemy and helped the McMahons' nearly decimate Shawn. But at the same time he did try at least because he saw some hope left even through the despair.

Shawn had called him a sell out to the McMahons'. He wasn't a sell out. That was what he kept saying to himself. But it was true. He did. He shattered the last remnants of respect that Shawn had for him and made sure they would never return. Hunter felt horribly after it.

Shawn was right of course. He wasn't the same. He wasn't the same man anymore. He wasn't the man who even though their was a seething hatred between him and another person he would still hold their respect but by then he lost it. And that loss of respect was replaced by disdain which was held by man who he had cherished, respected, hated, loved, and needed for over twelve years of his life. Shawn was gone.

He knew back then he needed to gain it back but he couldn't. He already chose his side and played that part well. But he still felt horrible. But hope returned. Wrestlemania 22 Vince McMahon vs. HBK Shawn Michaels in a No Holds Barred Match. Shawn was winning that match. He had gone up the twenty or more foot ladder and made their sign. _Their sign. The DX sign. _Hunter was shocked when he saw it. He really was. But hope was there. And so, hoping that Shawn would notice he too did the sign. But nothing. Shawn didn't believe and that made him angry.

Days after that they both went back and forth, him giving Shawn a response to Shawn's signs but nothing. Maybe that's why Hunter never helped Shawn. That's why he never bothered to really hold the guilt.

On the day the cheerleaders held him and he had the sledgehammer, he was supposed to hit Shawn. But something flashed in his head. He didn't show it to the others but it happened. As he stared into Shawn's face he remembered the time when Shawn was hurt in Syracuse and how worried he had been. He remembered that and said, "I want you to look into my face." And Shawn did. Hunter had failed to hit Shawn but it worked. Shawn trusted him enough to know the warning. Or did he? That was the thing Hunter didn't know the difference.

The crowd screams in shock and surprise with layered pieces of joy. Hunter opens his eyes. The four members of the Spirit Squad have picked him up and brought him to the corner once again and pushed the chair aside. Something has made them stop from doing their worse. From breaking his neck. What? He didn't know. All he felt was pain and the echoing cheers that came from the fans.

The cheers were the things that surprised him. Why were they cheering? Were they cheering because he was being attacked by the minions of that ass Vince McMahon? He didn't know. They were kicking him and kicking and punching. Hunter was almost falling to sit on his bottom.

The cheers became louder and more precise in its call. The cheers were of joy and happiness. He knew it wasn't for him but curiosity through the evident pain came. What did the fans see that he didn't?

And they scream and cheer again. They were watching something. And Hunter didn't know what.

The cheers grow closer and with more fascination. Hunter heard it all and felt it all. The four cheerleaders are distracted by someone or something. He felt relieve right away. The crowd went wild. Hunter notices the continually falling Spirit Squad people and hid the surprise for he couldn't believe that it was Shawn. Shawn had come to save him. Or that was what he hoped?

He didn't know Shawn's true motives but he took advantage of this and got up. He wasn't going to let Shawn get all of them. He walked to the middle and glanced quickly at Shawn. All he could think was _you're hear. _Put he quickly pushed that out of his mind. He quickly punched one member in the head and the member fell to the mat.

He moved to the side as he heard Shawn behind him putting others down along with the shattering screams of the crowd. Another member comes to attack him but Hunter was fast and he instantly punches him hard to the mat. The crowd start chanting along with their screams DX -DX and it doesn't stop. The two members that I have punched are coming back up so he punches them again as they once more fall to the mat. And one more was behind him. He attacked all three as they tried to get him but in result they all fell to the mat hard.

Another was going after him and so Hunter went to get him but Shawn got to him first. Shawn seemed to not notice him so he turned around and went to the other member that was grabbing him. They all fell to the mat.

Hunter pushes one down and watched as Shawn throws one over the ropes. He not wanting to be beat for the competition between them was still fierce so he did it too.

He turned and watched Shawn. This was only a moment but it felt like an eternity. Hunter's old ways thought to attack Shawn but didn't. Shawn came to help him. He wouldn't do that again. Then Shawn automatically turned as if sensing Hunter's thoughts. Shawn looked at him closely as if trying to analyze something. Hunter looked back and waited.

The crowd cheered louder when they saw this and both men felt it. Hunter knew it wasn't his place to say anything. It was Shawn's. After all Hunter did to him how could it not? Shawn is the one who decides whether their friendship can ever be reconnected. _Was that what he wanted? _Did Hunter want their friendship back? Even after everything they said and did to each other? Could it really work? And then he realized, yes, he did want it back. And he wished, prayed, wanted, hoped, and needed Shawn to feel the same way too.

All he got was a quick smile. And that made Hunter feel better and stronger. The relieve grew and he knew at that moment that Shawn had finally forgiven him. After everything he did Shawn still smiled and through the insane intensity that hunter felt he too, smiled quickly and shoved it aside. They both still had work to do.

Then Shawn it one with some Sweet Chin Music! He grinned inside and turned his attention to the other member that was hanging by the ropes and reveled in the sound of Shawn's target fall. He kicked the man where it hurts and put his head between his thighs and grabbed his arms to hold. He heard the crowd scream and turned along with the Spirit member and noticed exactly what Shawn was doing. He was bent on one new with a leg down doing what he had always down to Shawn in the old days. He was signaling for the big end. Hunter looked at the crowd to one side and to the other while keeping a close eye on Shawn. It all was falling their way.

And then he did it. He hit the pedigree while Shawn jumped up. The guy was out. Hunter got up quickly also and saw Shawn puff his chest up, shoulders down while he spun around screaming and slightly ranting to himself and the crowd. Hunter smiled a little and did the same. They both shouted the frustration they had been feeling and the pleasure of seeing the others fall and each other by their side.

And then Hunter and Shawn's head banged against one another. Hunter smiled at Shawn as they did this and Shawn returned it. Their foreheads were connected as they softly with more strength than any one before them started to push each other's foreheads back like to rams. They gave each other remarks that showed the intensity of their adrenaline.

"This is it Shawn!" Hunter yelled.

"Who's the man, Hunter?" Shawn replied.

"We both are!"

"They all should of known better!"

"They underestimated us!"

"It all ends with us!"

"No one can stop us!"

"Nothing will get in our way!"

"No one can tear us apart!"

And they both rallied each other with many more comments as Hunter felt pure happiness rush through him. He has Shawn back. It all felt so right. They than quickly parted back. Hunter heard the crowd and saw the genuine look on Shawn's face and then they both slapped hands like an X. The crowd screamed louder with excitement and started forming their own X signs and Shawn and Hunter noticed. Hunter was ecstatic because he wanted them to return and reform. And to him it was happening.

And then they both remembered that Vincent Kennedy McMahon was indeed watching. They both slowly turned to him. Anger rushed through Hunter as he remembered that Vince was the one that made life horrible to Shawn but slightly accepting and a little happy that Vince chose to do it to him too. Now he can help Shawn make Vince's life a living hell.

He saw the fierce look on Shawn's face and so he pointed at Vince. Then so did Shawn. Their minds were connected somehow and Hunter knew what Shawn was thinking to do. He looked at Shawn as they raised their hands up and then….

Chop! Chop! Chop! They did the crotch/DX chop four times.

Everything was alright.

Hunter now had everything he actually needed. And that was Shawn. His best friend. His brother. His partner.

It was for life.

A/N: I will post Shawn's point of view later but I'm not sure when later is. I've been quite busy. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: In a Heartbeat

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the WWE. Vince McMahon does and so do those shareholders.

**A/N**: I know it's been awhile since I last update, but I swear to all of you that I will never give up on a story.

**Summary**: Thoughts of HBK and HHH through out their friendship and rivalry with each other. (I got this chapter with a clip I found. I had never seen it before, but I was so happy.)

**June 26, 2000 - Raw**

Shawn smiled as the crowd cheered him. He missed wrestling so much but he knew that he wasn't in good shape. His back still pained. That's why he wasn't commissioner anymore. It was because of his pain. But now, he's the Official Spokesman of the World Wrestling Federation.

It wasn't a title he liked. But it was the title he chose.

He looked at where the throne was and grinned. He found it fun to abuse it and then throw it off.

His clique enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered.

"As much as I am sure that everyone is looking forward…" he started. "...to the coronation of the brand new King of the Ring." He paused as the crowd started booing, and then continued with a mischievous voice, "Mr. Kurt Angle."

The fans boo louder. Shawn smiled. He couldn't agree more with them.

"I'm afraid old HBK has got a little business to take care of first!" he cried to the enjoyment of the fans.

He was happy that the fans still loved him despite the fact that he no longer wrestled. It was a good feeling. It brought his self esteem a little higher – effectively boosting his ego.

"Now…as the _Official Spokesman of the World Wrestling Federation_…" he continued. "It is my duty to inform you that I, in fact, do have a major announcement to make here TONIGHT!"

The fans cheered even more. Shawn grinned, knowing full well that they would love his announcement.

"And it involves the number one contender for the World Wrestling Federation championship."

More screams ensued.

But before he could continue, someone's music started to play. Shawn blinked at it. He knew what song it was. It was "My Time." Triple H was coming out.

He turned to the ramp and saw Hunter Hearst Helmsley with his wife Stephanie walk down the ramp. He noticed that Triple H was angry and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't mind the interruption.

_Hey pal…_

He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear as Hunter furiously climbed into the ring. He watched as the younger man grabbed a mike and got close to him, extending a hand.

Shawn, without hesitation, took the other's hand and they shook.

"Hey, Shawn." Hunter greets as Michaels smiles.

Half the fans boo and the other half cheer. Hunter doesn't notice but Shawn and Stephanie do.

Hunter starts to pace.

Shawn held in his laugh. He always thought it was funny when Hunter paces. That means his friend was intensely annoyed.

"You know Shawn," he starts. He goes close to Shawn and taps him on the shoulder. "You and I have been friends for a long time, pal."

That statement earned him a nod.

Hunter went to the ropes as he continued, "Outside this crazy world – always been tight."

The crowd starts changing "asshole," but it didn't matter to Hunter and to Shawn as Michaels nodded in agreement.

"Thick and thin, man."

Shawn nodded again. He couldn't agree more. Hunter was there for him when he broke his back. Hunter was there in Syracuse. Hunter was there during the whole Montreal Incident.

_I was there during "Curtain Call" and yet you still stuck by me despite that your big push would have to wait._

Hunter paced to and from Shawn as Shawn followed with his eyes; completely ignoring that Stephanie was there.

"That's why I know it pains you…"

The asshole chants become even louder. They both to the crowd in acknowledgement.

"That's why Shawn I know…" Triple H continued as he raised his empty hand expressively. "...it pains you to see what happened to me last night."

"I know." Shawn replied simply.

Of course, he knew. Just because he still couldn't wrestle, he didn't watch wrestling. He watched everything that happened last night.

"To see me get screwed!" Hunter yelled.

"Yup." Shawn said.

_You did get screwed my friend._

"To see me get royally screwed." Hunter yelled harder as he stopped momentarily in front of Shawn and then went back pacing.

"Well, imagine how that makes me feel, Shawn. Imagine what it feels like to me. I stand here today in front of the world – no longer the WWF champion." Hunter explained with a voice filled with anger and grief.

Cheers from the crowd. Shawn noticed the irritation on Hunter's face at the cheers. Shawn couldn't help but have the "uh-oh" face on.

"But the fact of the matter is…" Hunter points at himself. "I was never beaten."

"Yup." Shawn says with a nod. "You're right."

_I saw Hunter. I know you weren't beaten._

"Shawn, last night at King of the Ring, I never lost, but yet every single place…" he continues as he starts using his index finger expressively such as stabbing the air with it. "I have gone today – every person has stuck their _grubby_ little finger…" He points at Shawn. "In my chest and said: loser."

Shawn nods at the unfortunate situation his friend was put in. He knew what it felt like, but because of what he did to Bret Hart.

"I know that…" he told his friend Hunter. "But look at me, I have never pointed and mocked you like that." He made sure that Hunter's eyes were gazing into his. "I know that you didn't lose that match last night, Hunter. I saw the match. I saw you get royally _screwed._"

"You know what that feels like to me, Shawn? It's like a cancer. It's like a cancer inside my stomach; eating me from the inside out. It's burning me from the inside out."

Shawn closed his eyes. Yes, it was like a cancer.

"It's burning a hole in me, Shawn. And I know you know that." Hunter said.

Shawn agreed. _I know. I know._

"And I know that's why you're out here to make your special announcement."

_You think what?_

Shawn covered his mouth and rubbed it; realizing that his friend has got the wrong idea.

"And your special announcement is gonna be that I am the number one contender for the World Wrestling Federation championship." Hunter continues as he eyes Shawn move to the side. He steps to him; getting closer. "Which I never lost."

_Oh, crap._

Shawn opened his mouth to counter his friend, but Hunter was quicker.

"And Shawn, when you're done with your special announcement then I'm gonna make my special announcement."

Shawn chewed his lip. _That's another problem with you, Hunter. Never look before you speak. That's what you do._

"And that is that the Rock's days as WWF champion are numbered."

Hunter finally stopped talking. Shawn exhaled. Now it was time for him to explain the bad news.

They were just two steps a part as Shawn finally spoke while moving his hands, "Hunter – Triple H…"

He paused for effective and for reluctance. He wished at that moment that he wasn't the official spokesman of the WWF.

They get closer as Shawn moves his right hand to the side for effect.

"You're right," he continued. Hunter nodded; saying, "Damn right!"  
Shawn couldn't help, but sigh. He knew what Hunter's reaction would be.

"I can't argue with anything that you said. You are right."

Hunter nods and says, "Okay…"

"But…"

Hunter doesn't frown. Shawn thanked God for that, but he could see the wheels turning in Hunter's mind.

_Alright, Shawn, downplay it…downplay it…_

"There's only one small…SMALL…" he went on as his hands moved to match his words. "…problem." He held back a slight grin as Hunter pushes his tongue against his gums. "As you know – a number of weeks ago I – _resigned_ – as commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation." Hunter's mind stopped turning. Shawn could tell that a bad feeling was sinking in him.

_Now, you're getting it._

"I can no longer make those decisions." Shawn said. He looked deep into his friend's eyes and saw the desire and the pain in his eyes. _You've become addicted to the belt, man… Like I became addicted to it… Withdrawal sucks…_ He wanted to ease the wound, and he hoped that his next sentence would do it.

"And you know if I could I would make you number one contender in a heartbeat. You are my _best friend_!" he said as Hunter put his hands on his hips. "You know that I will go to the ends of the earth for _you_." Hunter nods.

_Now to make the blow. I'm sorry, buddy._

"But these are decisions that I can no longer make," he mentions. Hunter face falls. Shawn's heart went out to him. "But what I can do is introduce to you and everyone else here tonight – the man who can make those decisions."

He caught the gaze of Hunter's eyes. They locked. Shawn conveyed through his eyes that he wouldn't like what he was going to say. Hunter read it and prepared himself.

"Ladies and gentleman…"

A sick feeling suddenly comes inside of Hunter.

"It is my pleasure…" Shawn introduced even though he hated doing what he had to do. "…to introduce to you the new commissioner of the WWF --" He looked cautiously at Hunter. "Mick Foley!"

Hunter frowns then grimaces. He then starts shaking his head in anger and foreboding.

Shawn exhaled. This was the reaction that he expected.

Mick Foley's music comes out and he walks out.

Hunter is furious. He couldn't believe it. Mick Foley! He angrily looked at Shawn.

Shawn didn't flinch at his friend's glare.

"I didn't make this decision. I'm sorry, but I had to announce it."

"What's the deal with Mick Foley?" Steph asks.

But Shawn ignores her. His eyes are only on his best friend.

"Wasn't my idea. I know the history you and Mick had, Hunter."

Hunter turns to him after hearing the statement. He looks again at his friend; wondering and waiting for the answer.

"I wasn't the one who suggested this. I had no part in this. I'm sorry, Hunter."

Hunter just shook his head and turned away from him.

_Sorry, man._

Shawn wanted to say more, but Foley was already in the ring. He reluctantly gives Mick the mike and leaves the ring.

As he walks up the ramp, Shawn couldn't help but know that Hunter wasn't gonna get his way with Foley.

_You're gonna have to fight, Hunter. _

And deep inside his heart, Shawn knew that Hunter would win.

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed. I hope to have Hunter's point of view up. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
